Complementary
by FadedLace
Summary: Wrath discovers something different while reading a magazine. Animeverse, AlxWrath oneshot


Title: Complementary

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine. However, The awesome magazine is.

Rating: G

Warnings: Shounen ai/ BL

Historical note: I know that the gowns that Dante and Rose wear at the end of the series aren't historically accurate for the fashions of 1914, but I'm going with that in Amestris, that's the kind of thing they would wear to prom or something in that time, since fashion and dress are obviously completely thrown off, anyway.

Author's note: This fic actually ends up portraying Al a little less innocent than post-series Al usually is. I think it's okay the way it turned out, because it's good to have a little something unusual once in a while, right? Oh, and imagining Wrath reading like that makes me laugh. XD

It was a bright, sunny afternoon. The sky was blue, the birds were chirping. Wrath was shut up in the room he shared with Alphonse. He knew that if Winry found him she would scold him and forcibly send him outside since the weather was so nice, be he was fascinated. He had found a fashion magazine, probably of Winry's, lying in the kitchen and had picked it up out of curiosity. He now lay on his bed, transfixed at the not-book before him.

When he had first found it, he had thought it was a really thin, cheap, flimsy book and hadn't given it a second thought, but the word "Magazine" on the cover caught his attention, and so he brought it to his room to check it out. Now, as he read through it, carefully perusing each page, he was amazed, captivated by what was held by each new page.

Currently, he was reading an article detailing and picturing the fashionable new gowns for spring of 1915, becoming frighteningly knowledgeable on what kind of lace was "in" for colors and sleeves, what colour ribbons to have on skirt-gathers, and what style shoes to wear with a new gown. He especially liked the pink one with the lace on the ends of the sleeves, and the blue one with white trim and a pink bow on the front. This magazine was just so novel and surprising; he couldn't believe he had almost set it aside!

And then something caught his attention. He had come to a paragraph written by a reader about choosing a dress, and she mentioned how it was great to get a dress in a complimentary colour to one's eyes. That confused Wrath. How could colours compliment each other? They couldn't even talk.

Well, there was always a solution to problems like this-ask around. He would ask Winry, except then she would find out he had her magazine and hit him with that wrench. He would ask the old lady, but she was busy with work and had snapped at him last time he interrupted. So that left one person left to ask: Alphonse.

He headed outside, stealthily sliding the magazine back into the kitchen on his way out the back door. He found Alphonse there, as he knew he would, playing with the dog and laughing that high-pitched, cheerful laugh. It was picturesque, he had to admit, but picturesque mattered to Wrath in the past, so he didn't let it bother him now.

"Alphonse!"

Alphonse looked over his shoulder, letting the dog bound at his feet and lick his face. "Oh, Wrath! I was wondering where you were! He laughed again, then pushed the dog away gently and running towards the homunculus. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I need you to answer a question," Wrath said bluntly.

"Oh, okay," Alphonse answered cheerfully, unfazed by the homunculus' manner. He plopped to the ground lazily beside Wrath, tugging at the other boy's shirt until he also assumed a sitting position, although much more clumsily. Alphonse smiled over at him. "So? What do you need to ask me?"

Wrath nodded. "How can colours complement each other?"

Alphonse blinked for a moment. "You mean complimentary colours?"

Wrath shrugged. "I guess."

"It's when two colours are the opposite of each other, so they go the best together. It makes things look extra pretty. Like blue and orange, for example."

"Okay. So if a colour complements you eyes, that's good?" Wrath blinked over at the blonde boy.

"Yeah. It means that the things really go well together. A lot of people think it's really important to wear things that compliment your eyes." Alphonse smiled. "Why do you ask?

Wrath thought for a moment, then asked stubbornly, "What other colours are complementary?"

"Um…there's red and green…" Alphonse said thoughtfully.

"What about to purple?" Wrath interrupted impatiently.

Alphonse looked Wrath questioningly in the eye, then felt his own eyes widen. With a different smile he kept on reserve for special occasions, he replied, "Gold."

Wrath looked at him for a moment, then appeared satisfied. Standing and turning back towards the house, he said, "I guess I'll have to find something gold then, to compliment my eyes."

Scrambling to his feet, Alphonse hurried to catch up with him. He grinned at Wrath. "I'll come help."


End file.
